


things you've never said to me

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaste nights aren't Tony's thing. That's exactly why he wants one with Steve. But it gets more intimate than he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you've never said to me

“It’s getting cold, Stark.” 

“Yeah, well that’s why we’ve got blankets, Rogers.” 

Soft whispers of the wind caressed the bare cheeks of Steve, causing discomfort to the soldier as he flipped his hoodie over his head; snuggling himself into the blankets up to his neck. Tony snuck a glance, witnessing a shiver coursing through the body of Steve, feeling another breeze brush by. He knew that this idea of his sounded romantic in his mind as well as when he suggested it to Steve but actually doing it crushed his dreams with the harsh reality of the winter season. It was cold, as the soldier stated distastefully and the blank canvas of the night sky was anything but beautiful. It was like staring into the abyss of this Earth which wasn’t much of a thing to be spending a night out gazing at.

The two of them sat out on the Stark balcony that towered over New York on a couch that they had trouble pushing out without disfiguring it. Snacks and alcohol were sprawled across the assembled table in front of them which now provided them a comfortable footrest as the afternoon dawned into night. They sat out there for hours, talking about important things, unimportant things, what happened in the past, what’s happening in the present and what might happen in the future. 

It was a conversation that never ended but was never once been spoken of until that day. Even when one went off to the bathroom or to grab a couple of blankets, the conversation continued on as if it never stopped. It was a rush of enlightenment for both Steve and Tony to know each other more beyond what’s written in the books and the internet. It was also the most time they’ve spent together without laying a hand on each other. Even how they’re sitting, though in close proximity of each other, their bodies are far from touching. 

But they were comfortable with this. They were comfortable with opening up, but it still was somewhat embarrassing, even for the super husbands. They’ve taunted, teased and basically saw a side of each other that no one else saw, nor were they willing to let anyone else see. But this is a whole new universe they’ve entered the minute they started talking, and actually talking—not just conversing to get by the day. 

“Got anymore?” Steve asked with his voice muffled by the blankets. 

“You’re joking, right?” Tony sighed. “We have like, four here. All in which three of them on your side.” 

“I’m still cold.” Steve mused. “And I could use more than just a couple of blankets to keep me warm.” The soldier’s eyes trailed over Tony before his eyes met the billionaire’s. 

“I’d love to.” Tony said with no shrouds of hesitance in his voice. Just as Steve could even begin to lunge forward onto Stark, he was abruptly stopped.  
“But not tonight.” Tony said, pushing Steve back onto his bottom. “Not right now, anyways.”

“Well that sort of defeats the purpose of being cold.” Steve said, gazing at the hand on his chest, revealing his intentions behind his choice of words. The hand pressed against him was the first form of contact between the two… the entire day. This left Steve feeling, to a certain degree, lost. Like someone found his schedule and tore it all up. 

“It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve froze.” Tony joked however, retracting his hand onto his lap before looking out onto the city beneath, trying to play oblivious to Steve’s eyes on him. 

“Yeah and the last time that happened, seventy years had passed.” The soldier sighed, reluctantly following Tony’s line of sight. 

“No down side to that. Other than your friends and the life you once had all gone, I’d say the past seventy years weren’t all too important.” 

“So you’re saying that, despite my entire world evolving without me in it, there’s an upside to this?” Steve asked raising a questioning brow. 

“Well yeah. You met me.” Tony said with so much pride. Steve couldn’t help but let a small chuckle slip through his lips. Tony looked over at Steve, smiling a bit before resuming his previous position. 

Tony knew all too well that if he hadn’t rejected Steve’s advancement, this end of deep, meaningful conversations and shit would have just been forgotten. Not that he wanted it, he really did, but that can come for another day. Maybe like, tomorrow or something. He just didn’t want this night to end like every other night did—hot, wet and sticky with lazy morning sex then after with lunchtime being their breakfast time. Well, he did like that, but he wanted a little change up for once. At least once in this lifetime. 

“You know,” Steve begun, breaking the silence between them, “not that I don’t appreciate this, I do. But… isn’t this a little different from the normal routine?” 

“Ouch, Steve. I am hurt. Critically.” Tony said. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I mean…” Tony swayed his head from side to side as he spoke, “A normal day for others is an abnormal day for us, especially when it doesn’t end up with you in my quarters. Or me in your quarters. Or Clint’s quarters… Remember that one time—“ 

“Yes, I remember.” Steve cut in, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying not to smile at that strangely fond memory they shared. “So you wanna just talk, right? And you want normal?” 

“It’s been pretty normal so far. No alien invasions. No mad scientists around, excluding Banner. But he’s always been angry so that doesn’t really count for anything.” Tony said as Steve shook his head. 

“I suppose so. But we can’t have normal, Tony. No matter what we do, it’ll never be _normal_ normal. I’m a man out of time and you’re… Iron Man. We’re both in the public eye and we don’t have the luxury of leading double lives—an alternate life from the ones we’ve been pushed upon. I guess the closest thing we have to normal is that we’re in a relationship. Not every hero gets to be happy, Stark.”

“But we’re happy, right?” Tony playfully nudged Steve, “And I’m no hero so it totally makes sense that I’d be happy. You’re the confusing one.” 

“You saying that it’s weird for me to be happy?” Steve questioned, snatching Tony’s hat and slipping it on top of his head over his hoodie. 

“It’s weird for you to be happy with someone like me. Uh, someone who’s old enough to be your dad. Technically speaking, that is.” Tony threw in that last line to not cause so much of a stir with Steve. Leaving it at where he was going to, it would seem like he’s causing self-doubt in himself and his relationship with Steve and dear Lord he’d rather have Banner loose in his tower than let that happen. But in a way, he found comfort in hiding behind jokes to avoid treading thin ice. Another thing that Stark really wanted today was to not fight with the soldier. It would seem abnormal to the said male—to not fight—which is why Tony’s trying to prevent it, to continue this day as he wanted it to be—normal. Despite Steve’s plea to convince him that nothing will ever, truly be normal. 

“Then, _technically speaking_ , I’m old enough to be your great grandad. How romantic.” Steve joked, oblivious to Tony’s cover up. 

“ _That’s romantic?_ ” Tony asked, sounding disgusted. 

“Yeah, it’s romantic. It’s… very romantic.” Steve spoke, trying to sound confident. 

“You have a very weird concept of romance, Rogers.” The billionaire sighed with raised brows. “It’s weirder than Barton and Romanoff’s no-words-eye-contact-facial-expression thing they have going on there. What is that?” 

Steve shifted his position as Tony spoke, lying on his back on the couch with Tony’s thighs acting as a pillow for his head. He then, with eyes locked onto Tony’s, spoke, “It’s a different kind of romance.” 

“Care to explain, Captain Cryptic?” 

“It’s not that hard to understand, really.” Steve began, his eyes looking past Tony’s and onto the darkness of the sky. “I may not be from this time, and times have changed from what I’m used to but… I believe what they have is more than just the physical.” 

“Gross, don’t.” Tony commented. Steve chuckled. 

“They know each other, and I mean _really_ know each other. Their minds are in sync that words don’t need to express what the other’s feeling. What the other’s thinking and what the other is going through. It’s a special kind of love. It’s… I guess you can call it naked love.” 

“Now I’m imagining Barton naked. Like, sure, he’s seen _me_ naked but I don’t need that kind of poison in my mind. I’m a work of art. He should thank me and not scream like the pussy he was that one time… Or was it the second time…” Tony spoke uncomfortably as he glanced around to see if the archer’s lurking by. No dice. Steve however, continued on, unfazed. 

“I don’t mean literal nakedness. I’m sure they have… You know. Seen—“ 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, skip past that.” 

“But I mean… Uh…” Steve was struggling to find the words to better explain his concept on the master assassin’s kind of love, “What I’m trying to say is that naked love is… it’s bare.” 

“I don’t see the difference between naked and bare…” Tony’s voice trailed off as he found this confusing. 

“It’s seeing beyond the physical. You know, it’s exposing not only what you… see… behind the clothes but it’s also having the ability to see what’s inside as well.” Steve removed the cap off his head as his voice transformed into a gentle hush, “It’s entrusting not only your body to someone but also what’s settled in your mind or what’s burdening you or whatever feelings you’re harbouring. You’re completely vulnerable. Completely bare. And that’s what naked love is essentially. It takes a certain kind of trust have something so rare and that’s what Clint and Natasha have. And what you want, right?” 

Steve placed Tony’s cap back on the billionaire’s head, hand still gripping on the cap, “You thought what they had was normal, but it’s more intimate and stranger than you thought. Isn’t that what today’s about?” Steve hadn't held onto the thought of the whole day. It merely just came to him as he explained his words to Stark. But for some reason, he found it viable enough to push onto that idea. And it seems, to a certain degree, he was right. 

“I just want to know you before my time’s up.” Tony spoke with uncertainty. “Know you more than what’s written in the history books, is all. That’s just what I wanted to dedicate a day to at least.” It wasn’t like he was dying or anything. And it wasn’t like the world was going to end any time soon. His words may have seen as straight forward as it sounded, but Tony was playing the ambiguous card in hopes it’ll be something to fall back on. 

“You don’t have to dedicate a day to get to know me. Do you think Clint and Natasha gained each other’s trust overnight?” 

“Maybe.” 

“It takes time.” 

“I knew that.” 

“Then you know that we’ll have enough time to get to know each other?” Steve spoke confidently. “There are so many things I can tell you—still haven’t had a chance to tell you yet and I really am looking forward to you getting to know me more than what’s ‘written in the history books’. And there are things that I can’t _just_ tell you, but instead, have to show you. And that makes me happy—knowing that you can learn things from me that I don’t have to teach you. And that goes both ways—you can tell me stuff and show me stuff and I’ll learn from you. Over time, that is. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.” Steve assured. 

“So then… What’s our kind of love?” He felt so stupid for asking. 

“Really, it’s whatever you want it to be. I just thought what you wanted was what they had.” 

“I don’t want what they have. I have more than what they have combined plus more.” Tony boasted as he hold onto Steve’s hand that gripped his cap. “But I do admit that I do wanna know you more than… uh… the ‘physical’.” 

“You’re sounding romantic right about now, Anthony.” 

“Nobody calls me that, Steve.” Tony sounded unamused and in a warning tone. " _Nobody._ "

“Well I’m not ‘nobody’. I’m somebody.” 

“No.” Tony said, intertwining his fingers with the soldier’s as the said man swiftly sat up from his position, “You’re everything.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now, Stark.” Steve announced as his face inched closer. In contrast to the cool air surrounding them, within each other’s proximity, warmth was emitted. 

“I’m not gonna stop you.” 

“You sure about that?” Steve questioned as he looked down at his chest. Tony followed his line of sight to see that he had unconsciously pressed his free palm against Steve. It was pretty clear that Tony was stopping him. 

Steve gazed at the hand for a good moment as if he was trying to sketch that image into his mind, knowing that Tony’s eyes were on him. He then gently peeled off the digits pressed against him, holding that hand in his before looking back at the billionaire. 

“Now you’re not gonna stop me.” 

“Whatever man. Just hurry up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO UNCOMFORTABLE I REALLY DONT LIKE WRITING


End file.
